Thalackz Anarchists
The Thalackz is a faction that resides in the Harukhar Universe on the Planet "Earth". They are the most well known, and deadly, of the many Raider Factions. All raiders pay tribute to the Thalackz, commonly known as The Ruin, or face certain destruction. Founded by The Major, a mysterious individual, the Thalackz has enjoyed the wealth and land of others for quite some time after "The End War". History To be arriving Soon Society Like many Raider factions the Thalackz, or Ruin, steal, pillage, and murder for survival. Also like most raider factions they do it for fun, because they can, and for the sake of just raiding. Their members are generally less intelligent than the average wastelander but when being lead by a Leader such as Abaddon, Goldy, or even The Major himself they appear to be very tactical and can sometimes defeat even factions with greater technology then themselves. Action The Thalackz, being raiders, employ direct action's if their demands are not met by any others. Although they rarely raid on first sight many Thalackz have a "Zero Tolerance" policy in which if their demands are not met than they almsot instantly begin murdering and raiding. Langauge The Thalackz, like all other human beings, speak Common a direct form of the fabled "English". It consits of strange grammer, spelling, and even words that make no sense. Age and Gender Role All of the youth and female members of the Thalackz are slaves, either for labour, fighting, or sex. Women are never allowed to fight and are mostly used for sex but in rare occasions they are used for labour. Children however are used for all three being use as Child Soldiers, Labour, and Sex Slaves. Boy's are "released" from enslavement with a single choice join the Thalackz and become what destroyed your life... Or be sent into a private room with Abaddon "The Destroyer". Members The Thalackz is one of the largest Factions on the planet "Earth" and their members are very well known. *Common Raiders - Common Raiders are generally what make up of 60.5% of their population. Most either joined willing or were former slaves who decided they didn't want to be sent into a room with the fabled "Horseman of War". *Specialized Raiders - Specialized Raiders make up 40% of the Common Raider population. They are generally considered the "smarter" versions of Common Raiders. They are usually given a very easy role to fulfil. Such as Scouts, "Heavies", or even Explosive Experts. * Psychos - Psychos are known as such because of the insanity they have experienced from being slaves or from just "snapping". They are almost 100% melee experts who rush their foes with blinding speed and agility. They make up about 10% of the Specialized Raider Population *The Major - The Major is one of the strangest members of the Thalackz, he is both the founder and the current leader of the Ruin. He is generally never seen without a mask on and his "true" voice has never been heard because of the voice changer he wears. *Abaddon "The Destroyer" - Abaddon The Destroyer is the most commonly known "villain" of the Thalackz, if he is War than the Thalackz are ruin following in his wake. Generally nothing is known of Abaddon other than his strange desire to spread Destruction, War, and Chaos all across the lands of Eath. Barely kept in line by the Major with bribes of "Whores, Gold, and enough blood to drown in". *Goldy - Like The Major, Goldy is one of the most strange members of the Thalackz. He constantly wears a mask that both hides his face and changes his voice. He is a "captain" of the Thalackz and is therefor seen far more than both the Major or Abaddon but is still considered a wide threat. Technology The Technology of the Thalackz is generally scavanged off of other factions be they Rebels, Raiders, or just common cities. The Thalackz and their members don't care who they get it off of. In overall technological strength, The Thalackz are below average for technology but some of their members have equipment that puts all others to shame. Weaponry Kraken Tech "Guns" - Most guns use compressed gas confined by the barrel to propel the bullet up to high speed, though devices operating in other ways are sometimes called guns. In firearms that are gun the high-pressure gas is generated by combustion, usually of gunpowder. This principle is similer to that of internal combustion engines, except that the bullet leaves the barrel, while the piston transfers its motion to other parts and returns down the cylinder. As in an internal combustion engine, the combustion propagates by deflagration rather than by detonation, and the optimal gunpowder, like the optimal motor fuel, is resistant to detonation. This is because much of the energy generated in detonation is in the form of a shock wave, which can propagate from the gas to the solid structure and heat or damage the structure, rather than staying as heat to propel the piston or bullet. The shock wave at such high temperature and pressure is much faster than that of any bullet, and would leave the gun as sound either through the barrel or the bullet itself rather than contributing to the bullet's velocity. Bladed Weaponry - In combat, a blade may be used to slash (i.e. to cut with the edge, generally in a swinging motion), puncture or stab (the blade is plunged into the opponent, starting with the tip and proceeding as the blade enters more deeply), thrown (i.e. by throwing the knife so the point enters the target). The function is to sever a nerve, muscle or tendon fibers, or blood vessel to disable or kill the adversary, stopping his behavior. Severing a major blood vessel leads to collapse due to shock fairly quickly. Grenades - Anti-personnel fragmentation grenades are weapons that are designed to disperse lethal fragments upon detonation. The body is generally made of a hard synthetic material or steel, which will provide some fragmentation as shards and splinters, though in modern grenades a pre-formed fragmentation matrix is often used. The pre-formed fragmentation may be spherical, cuboid, wire or notched wire. Category:Factions Category:Ghost47 Category:Harukhar